neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Lilo
The following are fictional characters from the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Characters introduced in Lilo & Stitch Stitch Stitch is the name of the genetic experiment 626, a fictional alien, and one of the two main characters of the Lilo & Stitch films and television program, also made into a video game. Originally created to cause chaos across the galaxy, he is marked by his short temper and mischievous behavior, traits that endear him to his friend Lilo, who adopted him as her puppy dog. He is voiced by his creator and the film's co-director, Chris Sanders. As revealed in Lilo & Stitch, Stitch was created by "evil genius" Dr. Jumba Jookiba, who called him "Experiment 626". Both Jumba and Stitch were captured and put on trial by the United Galactic federation. 626 is then sentenced by the Grand Councilwoman to life imprisonment on a desert asteroid and Captain Gantu (who despises him) escorts him. Stitch escapes and crash-lands in Kaua'i, Hawaii. Disguising himself as a dog to hide from his captors, 626 was adopted by a little girl named Lilo, who names him "Stitch". Stitch is trained by Lilo to be good, using Elvis Presley as a model for his behavior. Lilo's efforts prove to be fruitless at first, as Stitch is unable to suppress his destructive programming. Nevertheless, Lilo enjoys her new "puppy". Although at first he only wanted to use the girl as a human shield from Jumba and Agent Pleakley, whose mission is to capture the fugitive experiment, Stitch slowly develops feelings for Lilo, to the point where he saves her from Gantu. After his heroics, the Grand Councilwoman allows Stitch to serve his exile on Earth with Lilo as his warder, citing her dog adoption certificate (subsequently, Lilo seems to have become not only a best friend but also a sister figure to Stitch). In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (set about a year after the first film), Stitch is living well and is reasonably well-behaved (although still hot-tempered and mischievous) with the exiled Jumba and Pleakley in Lilo's (and her older sister Nani's) house, until he begins malfunctioning. Since he was not fully charged after his creation, Stitch experiences periodic glitches that have him reverting back to his original destructive programming, appearing to suffer from a "fit" or "seizure". Seeing this, Jumba strives to create a proper charging chamber for Stitch. Not wanting to hurt anyone and not knowing about Jumba's plan, Stitch attempts to leave Earth for a remote planet, while Lilo, Jumba, and the others desperately try to have him return so they can recharge him. Although they are too late when they place him in the recharging pod, Stitch seems to be revived by Lilo's love, in accordance with her belief that love is more powerful than death. In Stitch! The Movie, 626 discovers the remaining 625 genetic experiments locked in a crate, in the form of dehydrated pods. In order to rescue a kidnapped Jumba a trade between Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and Jumba for the experiments is organized, but it instead results in the freedom of the experiments and the capture of Lilo and Stitch. Hämsterviel then tries to clone Stitch but he was rescued by Experiment 221 ("Sparky"). Stitch then rescued Lilo and landed Hämsterviel's spacecraft back in Kaua'i, where the Grand Councilwoman waited to arrest Hämsterviel. In Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Stitch and Lilo have to capture Jumba's ajings, turn them from evil to good, and find them a home. Along the way, he meets his match Experiment 627 who is tougher than he is. Stitch eventually defeats him. He also is affected by thirteen experimental powers: Amnesio wipes out his memory, Spike makes him goofy, Babyfier turns him into a baby, Spooky turns into water and nearly drowns him, Lax makes him lazy, Dupe duplicates him into four, weakening his strength, Frenchfry serves him un-nutritious meals (along with Lilo and Pleakley) and fattens him up into a giant bowling ball, Yarrp sounds out his loud megaphone, deafening him, Snooty sucks out his Snootonium, putting him out of commission, Swirly hypnotizes him, Drowsy (in the episode PJ) puts him to sleep, Houdini makes him invisible and Swapper switches him into Lilo and Pleakley's bodies. However, the powers wear off. He also meets Angel (Experiment 624) who is introduced as a love interest for Stitch. After they have successfully captured all the remaining experiments in Leroy & Stitch, The Grand Councilwoman offered Stitch the chance to become the captain of the Galactic Armada and its new flagship, The BRB (Big Red Battleship) 9000. However, that would require Stitch to be separated from Lilo. Not wanting to make Lilo sad, he chooses to return to Kaua'i but Lilo tells him he should go. Before he leaves with Jumba and Pleakley, Lilo gives him a necklace with a tiki of the god Ku Tiki to give him strength. When Gantu breaks out Dr. Hämsterviel in an action of frustration, Stitch is sent on his first mission to capture the evil rodent once more. But when he arrives at Galactic Defense Industries, Stitch faces off against a new experiment—Leroy, who is an enhanced clone of Stitch. Stitch fights well and is about to beat Leroy when Pleakley shows up unexpectedly, allowing Leroy to take advantage of Stitch's lapse in concentration and beat him. He is placed in a cage and sent with Jumba and Pleakley heading towards a black hole. After they are sent towards the black hole, Leroy heads off towards earth to capture all of the other experiments for Hämsterviel. Later, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley escape from the black hole, and arrive on the planet Turo. There they rescue Lilo, 625 (now known as Reuben), and Gantu, and fly Pleakley's carpool van back to Earth to assist the other 624 experiments in the defeat of an army of Leroys. Now, with Leroy defeated, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley return to Earth with Lilo, realizing family is more important than spaceships, laboratories, and prestige. In the anime series Stitch!, this version of Stitch seems to have reverted to his destructive nature, and is first seen in the first episode being chased in a spaceship by Jumba and the authorities. Lilo Pelekai Lilo Pelekai ( ) is one of the stars of Lilo & Stitch and its subsequent sequels and animated series. Lilo (literally, "lost" in Hawaiian ) is a young Hawaiian girl who lives on the island of Kaua i with her older sister Nani and her extended family of alien visitors marooned on Earth. She is voiced by Daveigh Chase in all the films and the television series except Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch where she was voiced by Dakota Fanning. Lilo is a young girl with long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She is most often seen wearing a mu umu u and sandals, but also wears other warm-weather clothing as well as traditional hula costumes. In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, her reflection in a mirror is compared to a picture of her young mother, suggesting that they look similar. In the episode "Skip" where an experiment is used to skip time 10 then another 10 years, it is mentioned that older Lilo looks a lot like her sister Nani. Her spirited and highly eccentric personality, especially in light of her parents' death, has alienated her from her fellow children, yet Lilo makes the perfect best friend for Stitch, an alien experiment whom she adopts as her dog. Lilo attends Hula school and her hobbies include the photography of obese people, talking about creatures from horror/sci-fi movies, and capturing and rehabilitating Jumba's evil genetic experiments. In "Swapper" she meets Victoria, who turns out to have similar personalities to her and she becomes Lilo's only human friend, she also attends Lilo's hula school. In "Spooky", it is revealed that Lilo is afraid of broccoli, clowns, and the scary/haunted house on the hill nearby where she lives. It is also revealed in this episode that Lilo, like her father, plays guitar. While frequently shown to be a strong swimmer like many Hawaiians, Lilo is also a strong free diver, shown when she swam from the stalled x-buggy in sub-mode and carrying Rufus, to Drakken's lair on the bottom of the ocean to rescue Kim Possible and Stitch. Lilo's parents died in a car accident some time before Lilo & Stitch (it is suggested that rain made road conditions treacherous), and they have not appeared in the series apart from three photographs: one of Lilo, Nani, and their parents having a picnic on the beach, a photograph of Lilo's mother winning the Hula contest at her school's May Day celebration, and a photo of Nani with her parents when she graduated to intermediate Hula. Lilo's mother is depicted as kind and loving (and perhaps eccentric like her younger daughter), as well as an excellent hula dancer. She would placate her children by holding a family night, singing lullabies, and making up funny constellations. Lilo's father played the ukulele and was the one who coined the phrase Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. The phrase becomes a sort of family motto for his daughters and their intergalactic adopted clan. Lilo loves and misses her parents very much. She keeps a picture of them under her pillow and initially would not allow Stitch to touch it (rejecting him when his fight with Jumba caused her house and the picture to become damaged). In the episode "Remmy", which takes place on the anniversary of the accident, Lilo is depressed and takes a nap to help deal with her sadness. The picture is used to turn Lilo's nightmares into a dream of the day the photograph was taken, which manages to make her happy again (in this episode however for some strange reason the picture is completely undamaged). The development of Lilo's ohana (extended family) begins with the adoption of Stitch in Lilo & Stitch. Though Lilo technically owns Stitch by Hawaiian state law, the relationship between the two is more like siblings and best friends. By the end of the series, Lilo's extended ohana includes Nani, "Uncle" Jumba and "Aunt" Pleakley, David, Cobra Bubbles, the Grand Councilwoman, Victoria, all 627 (627 and 628 were shown dehydrated in the episode of 627, although it could be argued that they still count) of Stitch's "Cousins" and finally "Mertle". Lilo does not return as a main character in the anime Stitch!. The original version (aired in Japan) leaves a plot hole for why Stitch is not with Lilo anymore, as Stitch is first seen in the first episode wreacking havoc in outer space and is being chased by Jumba and the authorities with no mention of why he was back to his destructive nature or why he left Lilo. For unknown reasons, they wanted to leave this open to the viewers' imagination. However, in the heavily edited English adaption of the anime, it is implied that Stitch is doing this because of emotional trauma, as Jumba tells him, "Just because little girl Lilo, has new boyfriend now and is all washed up with 626 (Stitch) is no reason to act bad", suggesting that the now grown up Lilo has deserted him for a new boyfriend. Despite this, when confronted by Yuna (a Japanese little girl who is the series' equivalent to Lilo) about his family not caring for him, he states "Lilo cares," which implies he still thinks she cares about him. However, Lilo does not appear in any way in the anime, except for Episode 23 of Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi (Season 3), where Lilo, now a fully grown adult with a daughter who looks incredibly like her when she was a child, visits Okinawa in cahoots to reunite with Stitch, where we learn that she still truly loves and cares about him. We also learn the reason why Stitch left her was because she had left for college and she did not visit him on the beach the day she promised him, causing him to believe she had betrayed him. Lilo then explaines to Stitch that the reason why she did not visit him on the day she promised was because Nani became pregnant and she was very busy looking after Nani, by the time she rushed back to visit him he had already left; she discovers this by finding his tiki necklace on the beach, causing her to burst into tears. At the end of the episode just before she boards the plane with her daughter, she and Stitch have a happy reunion, she hugs him soundly, gives him back the tiki necklace which she had kept with her since he left and promises to visit him again soon. Nani Pelekai Nani Pelekai is Lilo Pelekai's older sister and legal guardian. She carries the burden of supporting herself and her younger sister both financially and parentally. Naturally, she is usually very busy and under a great deal of stress. Her age is not made clear, but the fact that she was made her sister's guardian suggests that she is at least eighteen years old by the time of movie #1. She loves Lilo devotedly, but does not always understand her. Nani often serves as a gentle voice of reason and advice in the films and show—and occasionally, not so gentle. It was Nani, in the original film, who allowed Lilo to adopt Stitch from the pound, where he had been mistaken for a dog. As a result of her stress, Nani is easily aggravated by Lilo and Stitch's antics, which often unfortunately interfere with her ability to find and hold a stable job. She frequently has to cope with and clean up after the various crises which involve Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley (who often tries to help around the house, with mixed results). Her busy life sometimes makes it difficult for her to maintain a normal relationship with David Kawena, a local surfer, who is Nani's friend in the original film and later love interest. She is renowned among her household for her bad cooking. Her worst fear is noted to be losing Lilo to social workers like Cobra Bubbles, whom she at first disliked but, after the events of the first film, comes to trust and respect. Jumba Jookiba Dr. Jumba Jookiba is the creator of Stitch. He is an overweight, mostly purple-skinned alien, with dark pink skin on his chest, stomach and under his arms. Jumba has a huge, mostly bald, ovalish head with three black hairs, a wide mouth, a little nose and four yellow eyes. He speaks with a vaguely Russian accent. He is from the planet Kweltikwan/Quelte Quan and his species is Kweltikwan. He has been called a mad scientist, but he prefers to be known as an evil genius, and is in fact surprisingly sociable and friendly outside of his work. Jumba initially serves as an antagonist in the first film and later as a supportive character onwards. The voice of Jumba is provided by veteran character actor David Ogden Stiers. Jumba's greatest asset is his abnormally high IQ, hindered only by a few small and occasional lapses in memory. His penchant for creating numerous destructive, complex experiments and machinery is nearly unrivaled, and his creation 626 is proof of his genius, being nearly unbeatable, as well as one of the most formidable fighters in the galaxy. He has also completely memorized the number and technical info on every one of Stitch's "cousins" he created. Jumba also has above average strength and durability, as seen in his confrontation with Stitch towards the end of Lilo & Stitch, where he is able to fight Stitch one-on-one reasonably well (a feat even the 20-foot-tall Captain Gantu is unable to do). Jumba's above average lifting capacity is demonstrated when he uses a comb device as a penetrating projectile. His astounding durability is demonstrated when he is repeatedly hit with various heavy objects by 626 (including a Volkswagen Beetle), and at one point hurled through a wall, and only comes up a little shaken. Also he, along with 626, survives being at the center of a plasma explosion powerful enough to destroy Lilo's house. Jumba Jookiba graduated from Evil Genius University with Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, his lab partner. Shortly afterward, it is said the two opened up a joke shop together. When Jumba became the Lead Scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries, the two began work on Jumba's experiments, 001 becoming known as Shrink. The team-up went like this: Jumba created the experiments and Hämsterviel funded them with his shady business deals. But, for those 25 years of partnership, Hämsterviel did nothing but, as put by Jumba, "cheat Jumba, embarrass Jumba, steal from Jumba, and finally, fink on Jumba to Galactic Federation," for his illegal experimentation. Thus, in the first movie, he stood erect before the Galactic Federation, having been accused of creating illegal genetic experiments. He was incarcerated because of his forbidden genetic experiments, but later released and sent off to Earth with Pleakley in order to recapture one of his creations, Experiment 626. He was later quietly left on Earth (likely to avoid becoming a nuisance elsewhere in the galaxy) and has become a part of Lilo's extended family. Jumba's sense of technology is also a hobby; he has made modifications to the house, such as a vacuum-tube elevator in the hallway leading to Lilo and Stitch's room, added when the house was rebuilt at the end of Lilo & Stitch. In one episode, he completely updated the house, only to have his technology turn against him, thanks to Experiment 223 - Glitch, who was captured in Lilo's hand-held game. He has also made many modifications to Lilo and Stitch's dune buggy to perfect it for catching his other experiments which landed on Earth not long after Jumba's arrival. He has also had a mean ex-wife, who he is terrified of. In one episode he says that a particular fish, which resembles a Lamprey Eel, reminds him of her "before face-lift." Three years after Jumba's experiments were scattered across Kauai, Hawaii, Lilo and Stitch had rounded up and reformed 624 experiments. Jumba was given the opportunity to return to his old laboratory by the Grand Councilwoman. At first, he did not want to hurt Lilo's feelings by leaving, but she agreed to let him go, giving him an Elvis record to remember her by. However, Hämsterviel escaped prison with the help of the former Captain Gantu, who had been retired from his position forcibly by the Grand Councilwoman three years prior to these events, and held Jumba hostage in his own lab, forcing him to create a new experiment, which ends up named Leroy. However, Jumba used the record Lilo gave him to program a shut-off switch for Leroy: if he hears the song "Aloha Oe", he will glitch and switch off (but will not die like Stitch would have as shown at the end of Stitch has a Glitch). When asked what he would like as a reward he decides to give up his laboratory and return to Earth to become part of Lilo's family once again. Jumba appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep along with his homeworld Deep Space. Like in the film, he is imprisoned for creating Stitch, yet manages to convince Terra to break him out and rescue Stitch, then known as Experiment 626, from execution. Terra accepts, but along the way, Stitch begins to learn about friendships and bonds, and Jumba, frustrated, sets Experiment 221 on Terra, whom Terra defeats in battle. This prompts the Red Alert to go off, and Jumba flees before the security guards arrive. Later, when Aqua visits the spaceship, she is ordered to find both Jumba and Stitch, whom she finds in the docking bay. As she attempts to arrest Jumba again, Gantu appears, intending to kill them all, including Jumba, but Aqua manages to defeat him and Jumba is taken back into custody. In the game's credits, his surname is misspelled "Jukiba". Pleakley Agent Wendy Pleakley works for the "Galactic Federation", and acts as its expert on the planet Earth, when in reality he does not know much. He reluctantly becomes Dr. Jumba Jookiba's partner when forced to assist the scientist in capturing the escaped Experiment 626 (Stitch), and later becomes his best friend and room mate when the two are stranded on Earth. His species is Plorgonarian. Pleakley is voiced by The Kids in the Hall veteran Kevin McDonald. Pleakley is a thin, yellow alien with three stout legs, a wide mouth with two purple tongues, three elongated fingers on each hand, a round bald head topped with a single small antenna that acts as ear and nose, and one large eye in the middle of his face. His body shape and style of movement resembles the enchanted brooms from The Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence of Disney's Fantasia. He was once described as a "babe magnet" by his brother in the episode "Fibber", which turned out to be true when Fibber's "buzzing" lie-detector fails to go off. It is likely that his appearance is considered attractive on his home planet, although his general appearance is derisively described as a "one-eyed noodle", by both Hämsterviel and Jumba on different occasions in the movies and the series. Pleakley is shown to be effeminate and dresses in both men's and women's clothing and often wears a wig. He usually wears his Galactic Alliance uniform on official business and a mu umu u while on Earth. In "Poxy", much of the workings of Pleakley's internal system are revealed when Lilo and Stitch shrink themselves and enter it to retrieve an infectious experiment. He has no skeletal system and has an extremely small brain (smaller than his eye; Jumba once said that Pleakley has "Too much eye, not enough brain"). His clinic number is 236. In "Mr. Stenchy", his antenna is shown to be a form of sensory organ similar to a human nose (although it functions somewhat differently, allowing Pleakley to ignore or appreciate odors which a human would consider noxious or horrible). In "Yaarp", it is also shown to function as an ear. In "Spike", Nosy reveals that Pleakley dyes his antenna to match his skin because he is going prematurely orange. In the movie he was called upon to assist mad scientist Dr. Jumba Jookiba in tracking down Experiment 626, which had escaped to the planet Earth. He and Jumba were both fired and sentenced to a prison term by the Grand Councilwoman of the planet Turo, for failing to capture Experiment 626. In the subsequent television series, Pleakley and Jumba have remained behind on Earth and has become a member of Lilo's ohana, or extended family. In the television series, he had a brief mock engagement with Nani to placate his pushy visiting mother. In this same episode he also had a mock engagement to Jumba. Pleakley's mother is concerned that he has not found "the right girl" and that he is not married. Pleakley feels he must pretend to be married for his mother to approve and accept him. When his family arrives on Earth for the mock wedding of Nani and Pleakley, he reveals that he is happy being who he is, which includes being unmarried. After that his family becomes more understanding of him and loves him for who he is. Gantu fell in love with him (under the influence of one of Stitch's cousins), mistaking him for a girl. An entire room full of people fell in love with him because of the experiment at the Valentine's Dance, however Lilo's friend (and crush) Keoni was the only one to have a real crush on him (which did not last long). Ultimately as a reward for his help in capturing and taming Jumba's expirements he is granted a position at Galactic Alliance Community College as Head of Earth Studies. He gets an assistant (who is excited to learn he is actually been to Earth), a new wardrobe, and the keys to the college's car pool van but is only a supervising professor and is dissatisfied with not being able to spread his knowledge of Earth and starts to miss Jumba and the rest of Lilo's family. He goes to visit Jumba in the GACC van but gets caught by Hamsterviel and nearly sent into a black hole which Stitch manages to save him, Pleakly and Jumba from. He returns to Earth for the battle with Leroy and his clones and operates the lights during Lilo and Stitch's impromptu Aloha Oe concert (accidentally blinding himself at first). He later quits his job at Galactic Alliance Community College and returns to Earth to be part of Lilo's family once again. Gantu Gantu, former Captain Gantu, is Lilo and Stitch's arch-enemy, serving as the main antagonistic anti-hero in the original film and later evolving into a true villain in the animated series and eventually teaming with Lilo and Stitch on the hero side during Leroy and Stitch. An extremely large and muscular alien with a gruff, militant personality, Gantu resembles a bipedal whale with gray skin, sky blue eyes and pillar-like legs, wearing black battle shirt and black shorts and stands 20 feet tall. When he is seen by humans on Hawaii, he typically attempts to pass himself off as Samoan, though Lilo once told Mertle he was a dog-catcher from Nairobi, which the other girl believed. Lilo calls him "Big Dummy" for most of the series. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Gantu lacks any notable abilities, but his immense stature (he stands around 20 feet, though he is noticeably shorter in the series than in the original movie) means he has strength well above any human (or most alien species), although sufficiently less than Experiment 626 and at one point lost a wrestling match to an old lady, named Sugar Mama from The Proud Family. Aside from his lifting capacity and enormous girth, Gantu is a respected captain of the Galactic Federation (or at least he used to be), can dance the hula (as seen in the episode Clip) and does have many skills. He is depicted in the movie being a very capable spaceship pilot, having marksman-like shooting skills and having competent leadership abilities. In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Gantu relies primarily on his plasma pistol for combat. Besides firing plasma bolts, Gantu's pistol also can launch nets for capturing experiments. Gantu has invented a trog call to capture experiments more easily (as shown in the episode French Fry). Unlike many comedic villains, Gantu is not depicted as explicitly incompetent. His plans are generally simple but reasonably solid, and his overwhelmingly consistent defeats are generally due to arrogance, incredibly bad luck, and the abilities of 626 rather than personal stupidity. Tends to say "Blitznak" whenever something goes wrong. Gantu appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, along with his homeworld, Deep Space. Much like in the film, he is placed in charge of tracking down Stitch and Jumba once the escape from their holding cells thanks to Terra, but due to his inability to fight the Unversed with his weaponry, the Grand Councilwoman takes him off the mission in favour of Aqua, much to his chagrin. Out of spite, he finds Jumba, Stitch and Aqua in the docking bay with the intent of killing them all, but he is defeated by Aqua and demoted by the Grand Councilwoman back to patrol. Later, as he prepares to eject Stitch to Earth, Stitch escapes just as Ventus comes aboard the ship. Gantu confronts Ventus, but is forced to look for Stitch. He destroys Stitch's bond charm, enraging Stitch greatly, but loses him when he and Ventus team up to destroy an Unversed which has boarded the ship. After the battle, Gantu corners them and prepares to execute them, but Stitch knocks him over and flees with Ventus. Gantu sounds the Red Alert, but Stitch escapes into Hyperspace. Mertle Edmonds Mildred Pearl "Mertle" Edmonds is Lilo's main rival. She is voiced by Miranda Paige Walls in the original movie and by Liliana Mumy in the following sequels and television series. Mertle is established as Lilo's ex-friend at the beginning of Lilo & Stitch, where she is introduced as a popular girl and the leader of a clique composed of herself and three other girls in the hula halau. Mertle calls Lilo "Weirdlo" and refuses to include her in the girls' activities, in which Lilo responds (quite violently) by hitting her, pulling her hair, and biting her. Mertle and the other girls express fear and disgust of Lilo and her things, such as Scrump the doll and Stitch. Mertle takes great pleasure in putting down, insulting, bullying, and making fun of Lilo. She became a recurring character in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. Throughout the series, it is established that she is from a relatively wealthy family and is a spoiled brat who lives with her mother. In one of the episodes, it is revealed that she keeps Gigi (Experiment 007) as a pet, but does not realize she is an experiment. She is associated with Hamsterviel. In the episode "Finder" she mistakes Dr Hamsterviel for a gerbil and keeps him as a pet for a short time, then in "Shush" when her friends break up with her after Lilo wrongly thought she hated them she teams up with Dr Hamsterviel, who apparently truns her into an android in order to catch all the other experiments in place of Gantu but was recued but Lilo and Stitch, who took her to Jumba to de-rebot her. Lilo tries to be friends with Mertle in several episodes, but this usually just results in even more social rejection. She is rejected by her friends in "Tank" and teams up with Stitch to capture the experiment. They fail and are captured but manage to escape in Stitch's dune buggy while Gantu gets the experiment. She initially tries to tell her friends about it, but stops and becomes friends with them again. Mertle plays a key role in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, as one of the entrants in the hula contest that is central to the film's plot. When Victoria moved to Kokaua Town, Mertle tried to make friends with her so she would not be Lilo's friend. However, despite her ongoing attempts to steal Victoria away from Lilo, Victoria genuinely likes Lilo, and remains one of her few friends. She also has a small role in the final film of the franchise, Leroy & Stitch where she is captured by Leroy and is present at the final battle where although she does not fight, she is nearly killed and learns her dog is an alien experiment and can talk. She later becomes part of Lilo's ohana at Gigi's insistence. Mertle has a well-off but technically "broken" family. They own several homes, which they run as Bed & Breakfasts, as well as three computers. Mertle's mother, who looks very much like her daughter, is a successful realtor who is a kind woman who is often oblivious to the trouble Lilo and Stitch cause around her and believes that Lilo is one of Mertle's good friends. She also has an Aunt Stacy who is a Hollywood producer and cannot remember Mertle's name. In "Yapper", Mertle adopts experiment 007 and names it "Gigi". The whereabouts of Mertle's father, Karl, is unknown. Mertle dedicates a hula to his souvenir shop in Lilo & Stitch 2. It seems that Karl left his family some time after that because he is missing throughout the entire series. In Leroy & Stitch Mertle tells Lilo that her dad used to say "Once a weirdo, always a weirdo", which may explain why Mertle considers Lilo weird. Yuki comments that she did not know Mertle had a dad (much to Mertle's annoyance), and then adds "just like Mertle's dad!" after Mertle tells Lilo that Stitch is not coming back. Mertle also appears in a Disney Adventures comic that was published before the first Lilo & Stitch film was released, where she is named "Jenny". It is possible that she did not have an established name when the comic was published, or that she was re-named during the film's production. Mertle's three friends are Yuki (Lili Ishida), Elena (Jillian Henry), and Teresa (Kali Whitehurst). Cobra Bubbles Cobra Bubbles is working as a social worker at the time of the original film. He is called to Nani's house to determine the fate of her guardianship over her sister Lilo, only to find Lilo home alone, the front door nailed shut, and Nani trying to get in via the dog door. After a brief assessment, during which Lilo misinterprets Nani's hand signals (probably on purpose), Cobra concludes that Nani is not doing a good enough job. When Nani is fired because of Stitch's violent behavior, he tells her that he can not ignore her being unemployed and gives her three days to get a new job. Cobra's subsequent encounter with the family's new "dog", Stitch, also proves to be less than favorable (upon meeting him, Stitch promptly throws a dictionary at Cobra Bubble's head). After Cobra sees Lilo nearly drown when surfing with Nani, David, and Stitch, he decides to take Lilo away the next day, though he is sad about it. When Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley forcibly enter the house to capture Stitch, Lilo phones Cobra and proclaims that "aliens are attacking my house". After the house is destroyed by Jumba's questionable tactics, Cobra arrives to take Lilo away, presumably to a foster home, however Lilo runs off, and is subsequently captured by Gantu. Cobra is a former CIA agent, and was involved in an incident at Roswell in 1973, presumably through which he knows the Grand Councilwoman. He mentions that he saved the earth from an alien race by convincing them that the mosquito was an endangered species, and that Earth should be turned into a wildlife preserve. When the Grand Councilwoman declares that Nani and Lilo are to be caretakers of Stitch during his exile on Earth, she also implies that Cobra Bubbles is not to divide but instead protect the family. Cobra Bubbles appears to have become a close friend to the family if the end of the first movie is any indication. He is seen attending one of Lilo's birthday parties and also appears in two of Lilo's photographs. In one photo, he is seen watching a movie with several members of Lilo's family. In another, he is seen serving Lilo's family turkey at a Thanksgiving dinner. Cobra did not appear much in the TV series on Disney Channel, nor did he appear in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. However, his short appearance in Stitch! The Movie, chronologically taking place just before the beginning of the TV series, indicates that he is likely in regular contact with the Grand Councilwoman. He is only heard over the telephone in Leroy and Stitch. He seems to still work for the government in an underground almost Men in Black way, though he claims just to be a social worker, such as in an episode of the show where he gathers "essential" members of the populace for transport to safety shelters when an asteroid is on a collision course with the planet. Cobra also adopted Shush (experiment 234). Cobra is shown to be very strong as in Lilo & Stitch he pulls open a door despite the fact that it is nailed shut. Grand Councilwoman The Grand Councilwoman is the leader of the United Galactic Federation. Others occasionally refer to her as 'Your Majesty' and 'Your Highness', and on the whole she seems both reasonable and well-intentioned, although like many members of the United Galactic Federation, she knows almost nothing about Earth or its inhabitants. She is of an unknown species by name, but she seems to be reminiscent of the Greys, with hoof-shaped feet, big eyes and a big head. She is voiced by Australian actress Zoe Caldwell. It seems, that the Grand Councilwoman has a status as the supreme ruler of the galactic federation (similar to an emperor in an empire). In Lilo & Stitch the Grand Councilwoman was first seen in a courtroom with the other Galactic Leaders during the trial against Jumba Jookiba. After asking Jumba's genetic creation, Experiment 626, if he could show some good in him - and his subsequent use of an apparent (alienistic) obscene phrase "Meega Nala Queesta" (which Jumba insists he did not teach him) in a show of refusal to do so - the Grand Councilwoman sentenced the Experiment to banishment on a desert asteroid and Jumba to prison. However, 626 escapes in a police cruiser and she asks if it would be possible to just go to Earth and retrieve him. Agent Pleakley tells her that the planet is a protected mosquito preserve and she later allows Pleakley and Jumba to retrieve 626. During the course of the movie The Councilwoman makes frequent calls to Pleakley, questioning what they are doing and why Experiment 626 has not been captured yet. In her last call to Pleakley, she loses patience and fires him and Jumba, sending Captain Gantu to finish the mission. At the end of the movie, after learning that Lilo and Nani paid money for 626 (now named Stitch), and therefore legally own him, she allows him to stay with them in exile on Earth and announces that the family is under protection of the Galactic Alliance, saying they will be checking in on them every now and then. She also revealed that she had previously met Cobra Bubbles during the Roswell case, commenting that he used to have hair. The Grand Councilwoman made a brief appearance at the ending of Stitch! The Movie to assist in the capture of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel but due to the lack of need for her in the plot of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch she was not included in that film. She returned for Leroy & Stitch, seen making Stitch a Captain of the Galactic Alliance, briefly as Dr. Hämsterviel's secretary, then giving awards when she resumes her position at the end. The Grand Councilwoman also appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep along with her homeworld, Deep Space. Like in the film, she sends Jumba to prison for creating Stitch and orders Stitch's execution, but over the course of the game, she gradually begins to change her mind after seeing Stitch's encounter with Aqua and his changing personality. On Aqua's request, the Grand Councilwoman reconsiders executing Stitch, but still sentences him to exile, although Stitch manages to escape with Ventus' help. She also demotes Captain Gantu to patrol when he goes rogue and attempts to kill Jumba, Stitch and Aqua. David Kawena David Kawena is Nani's boyfriend. He was voiced by Jason Scott Lee. David is a great surfer. Like Nani, he also has trouble finding employment. He is also the only one of the four humans (the other three being Victoria, Cobra Bubbles, and later Mertle) aside from Lilo's family who is aware of the aliens and experiments. Mrs. Hasagawa Mrs. Hasagawa is a little old lady who owns the fruit stand. She is short and has glasses and grey hair. In episode #220, "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats", she keeps many experiments, thinking that they are cats. It is not known if she, being the caretaker of several alien lifeforms, is under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation as Lilo and Nani are. The experiments are: '002-Doubledip, 031-Gotchu, 044-Forehead, 051-Hocker, 077-Zawp, 111-Mulch, 134-Shredder, 214-Pix, 288-Boomer, 320-Cloudy, 358-Manners, 507-Woody, 521-Wrapper, 533-Blowhard, and 566-Derrick. In the episode with "Checkers" (#207), she is called a troublemaker. A Mrs. Hasagawa quote: "But you know what they say about happiness — it's like the Parubian Monkey flu... very contagious!" Stitch mispronounces her name as "Hasagasawa." In the crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long, Lao Shi falls in love with her. Other characters *'Moses Puloki': Lilo's hula teacher. Lilo and her classmates often call Moses "Kumu", Hawaiian for teacher. Is voiced by Kunewa Mook. *'Elena, Teresa and Yuki': There are three girls that always accompany Mertle and mocks Lilo with her. They usually travel in a group and seldom say anything other than a sarcastic "Yeah!" in unison when agreeing with Mertle on something. They would actually like Lilo if Mertle didn't make them think they didn't, and have actually sided with Lilo a few times, such as in the episode "Tank" when Lilo wins them tickets to the Elizabethan Fair, and in "Shush" when they break up with Mertle after Lilo wrongly thought she hated them. They are voiced by Jillian Henry (Elena), Kali Whitehurst (Teresa), and Lili Ishida (Yuki). *'Ice Cream Man': Is a fat man with sunglasses and swimsuit. This is a running gag throughout the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Whenever he appears, he drops his ice cream from its cone before he can finish it. The Sunburned Ice Cream Tourist has never spoken part in the series except saying "Whoa!" when he tripped over a pod. He also cries after being turned into a baby by 151 (Babyfier). His real eyes can be seen in "Swirly". Characters introduced in Stitch! The Movie Dr. Hämsterviel Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel emerges as the main antagonist of the franchise. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Hämsterviel is a diminutive albino alien scientist with a rodent-like appearance with white fur, red eyes, a hamster-like body, a gerbil-like lower body and rabbit-like ears, two feet tall, wearing a red cape with a yellow H on the front, who desires to conquer the galaxy. The former lab partner of Doctor Jumba Jookiba, he now seeks to capture the genetic experiments he helped to create through financing, with the help of the retired Captain Gantu, before Lilo and Stitch. The few times Gantu is able to capture an experiment are coupled with comedic moments, usually at the expense of Hämsterviel. Much to Hämsterviel's chagrin, a vast majority of the universe mispronounces his name, usually as Hamsterwheel, or Hamsterveal. but on some occasions other variations have been used, such as Gerbilviel. He is also often mistaken for a gerbil, despite his insistence that he is hamster-like (though due to his long ears, buck teeth, and nose he looks more like a rabbit). Hämsterviel usually works from his 'prison cell' which he has set up to be a laboratory, complete with teleportation systems. During one furlough from prison he came to earth and disguised as a human, tried to trick aliens into working for him. Many times Hämsterviel has been personally affected by the experiments. On one occasion he suffers amnesia and Gantu mocks him by making up embarrassing lies to fill in the blanks. In Leroy & Stitch, Hämsterviel escapes prison and forces Jumba to create a new experiment, "Leroy." He then repeatedly clones Leroy and uses the clones to take over the Galactic Alliance, firing Gantu afterward for his incompetence. This proves to be the key to his downfall, as Gantu breaks Lilo and 625 out of prison. When Hämsterviel goes to watch Leroy and his clones destroy the other experiments, his plan is thwarted by the arrival of the reformed Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, Jumba, and Pleakley, who team up with all the other experiments and defeat Leroy. After Lilo, Stitch and Reuben defeat all of the Leroy's with Aloha Oe, the remaining angry experiments toss him around like a beach ball causing him to yell "I am not beach ball like, I am hamster like!" Hämsterviel is sent back to prison afterward, with all the Leroys in the cells around him. Reuben (625) Reuben, the Experiment 625, is one of the experiments created by Jumba, and one of Stitch's cousins. He has all powers of Stitch, but he is lazy and eats sandwiches. Reuben doesn't do much beside make sandwiches all the time, so Gantu yells all time. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen with a Brooklyn accent. Sparky (221) Sparky, the Experiment 221, is one of the experiments created by Jumba, and one of Stitch's cousins. Can control electricity and move around it, causing shorts. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He also appears in the video game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Stitch's cousins Characters introduced in Lilo & Stitch: The Series Angel (624) Angel, the Experiment 624, is a pink female experiment who is Stitch's love interest. Stitch is madly in love with her and she shares the same feeling. Angel can hypnotize others by singing and making them evil or good, but can not hypnotize Stitch and 625 (Reuben) as they were built after her. In the series Stitch!, she is a famous singer who triumphs worldwide. Victoria Victoria is a friend that Lilo meets in the episode "Swapper" of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, she had just moved into Kokaua Town in that episode, she also joins Lilo's hula class. When she and Lilo were becoming friends Mertle tried to be-friend her so that she would not be Lilo's friend, claiming that she was weird. However despite Mertle's best efforts, Victoria reveals that she also liked weird things and decided to become Lilo's best friend, which Mertle angrily responds by saying "we would never tolorate with annyone who acctually has fun with Lilo". Victoria then appears briefly in the episode "Slick" where she, Lilo and the other girls compete against each other to sell the most amount of candy bars for their hula halau. Then in "Snooty", (the only episode where she and Lilo are actually seen together) she becomes frightened of experiment 277 (Snooty), a large purple bat-like experiment designed to find and enrich Snootonium, which she believed was a vampire. After Lilo discovers it's an experiment she tries to convince Victoria not to slay it, but to catch it and try to make friends with it. But after it puts Stitch out of commission she refuses to believe Lilo and decides to team up with Gantu to slay the experiment. Later however after Lilo shows up and saves her from Gantu she relises her mistake and saves Snooty from Gantu. Furthermore when Snooty clears Victoria's sinuses she decides to keep him as a pet. In "Remmy" she appears with Mertle and the other hula Girls in Lilo's dream where they all treat her nicely at first, but then treats her very badly along with the other girls when the dream turns into a nightmare (turning into a giant zombie with the other girls). She then makes a very short appearance at the end of "Wishy-Washy" where she, Lilo and the other girls all graduate to intermate hula. She also appears twice in Leroy & Stitch, first when we see her getting a hair cut by Clip, then when she's walking with Snooty just before Leroy captures him with the other experiments. Mrs. Edmonds Mrs. Edmonds (voiced by Tia Carrere) is Mertle's mother. Other characters *'Keoni Jameson' (voiced by Shaun Fleming): Keoni is a young, laid-back boy on whom Lilo has a crush. Lilo constantly tries to vie for his affections. He had a crush on Pleakley, whom he knows as Lilo's 'aunt', in the episode "Hunkahunka", but in "Nosy" he stated that he only had the crush for that one week. His father owns several businesses on Kauai. He has a friend who just happens to be a girl (not a girlfriend, though). This friend is first shown in "Hunkahunka" and later seen in "Morpholemew". *'Mr. Jameson': Is the father of Keoni and, on several occasions, Nani's employer. He owns several businesses around Kauai, including the Birds of Paradise Hotel. *'Officer Kaiiko': Is a police officer who knows Lilo well and occasionally tries to keep her out of trouble when she isn't accompanied by Nani. He appears in the episodes "Holio", "Bonnie & Clyde", "Snooty" and "Shush". *'Aunt Stacy': Is Mertle's aunt. She's a Hollywood producer and she strangely cannot remember Mertle's name. Her role in the TV series is extremely short, she first appears in the episode "Houdini" where she hires Stitch and Pleakley to do a magic show for Mertle's "half birthday" party and then later hires them to do their trick on national television. Then in "Spike" she and Mertle's mom compete with Mertle in the "Ohana Rama" family trivia contest. *'Merwin Finklestein and Dean': They are two guys who are the stereotype about geeks. Are engaged in hunting an alien to show that there. Characters introduced in Leroy & Stitch Leroy Leroy is Stitch's evil twin who is created in Leroy & Stitch. He has red fur, frilly ears, yellow teeth, bent antennae, three bent spines on his back, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms and retractable claws on his front paws. Jumba started creating him from a template similar to Stitch, until Dr. Hämsterviel captured him and forced him to make a "new version" of 626 (Stitch). He is designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue and instantly regrow his fur. Leroy is very physical, but also makes liberal use of his plasma gun. After naming him "Leroy", Dr. Hämsterviel used a cloning machine to create an army, then sent the original Leroy down to Earth to capture the 624 experiments remaining there. Fortunately, Jumba secretly programmed a failsafe into Leroy before he was charged: If Leroy (or his clones) hears the song "Aloha Oe", his nervous system will shut down. Durine the battle, when the Leroys overpower the other experiments Stitch, Lilo and Reuben sing the aloha song, which causes Leroy and all his clones to glitch and shut down. After his defeat, Leroy and all his clones are sent to jail with Hamsterviel at the end of the movie, where they are seen happily dancing the "Jailhouse Rock". Leroy's number is never mentioned in the movie. Jumba tries to call him "627", but Gantu reminds him that he's already made experiment 627. He is voiced by Chris Sanders. Characters introduced in Stitch! Yuna Yuna is a young 9-year old tomboyish 4th Grade elementary school student who lives on a fictional island off the shore of Okinawa in the Ryukyus called Izayoi Island. Living on Izayoi Island, she learns and studies karate, having learned it from her grandpa. Her grandpa also did the honor of giving her a special type of moonsand, as a good luck charm in her study of karate before he left. Yuna lives a rather normal cherished life with her grandma, Obaa. The other majority of her family are elsewhere, her father is out at work a lot as a marine biologist around Okinawa, and her mother died when she was an infant. Her life remained normal yet happy until one day, after a varied coincidence, she meets a strange creature that came crashlanding from the Turo system of outer space, Experiment 626, or as we know him, Stitch. From then and there when they met, the two became best friends and the duo go on various adventures on Stitch's quest in order to be "good". Yuna though, throughout the majority of the anime, finds friends like Taro, Sae, JJ, Tonbo, yokai like Kijimunaa, and even in Experiments like Angel. However, her strong sense of justice is what make her a tomboy, and that shows against evildoers like Dr. Hamsterviel, and against rivals like Penny and her gang of bullies. The creators of the anime got Yuna's name from the Japanese name of sea hibiscus out in Okinawa (known in Japanese as Yuna). Yuna's birthday is on February 25th. Yuna's last name of Kamihara wasn't unveiled until much later, although previous guesses were Chitama, after the dojo and the forest on Izayoi and Hanako, which was Yuna's previous name and design during development of the anime. Obaa Obaa is Yuna's grandmother. Kijimuna Kijimuna is a little yokai, who is Yuna and Stitch's friend. He is kind of a coward, but with the help of his friends, he can find the courage to best whatever he can. Yuna's friends *'Tarou': Yuna's karate student and classmate. *'Officer Suzuki': A policeman, one of Yuna's karate student. *'Honda-san': Is a mailman who is always exhausted from work. *'Sae': A young girl about Yuna's age, 9-years-old, who is introduced in the second season. A transfer student from Koube, she joins Yuna's class amidst the second season. She believes in good fashion and beauty, and is girly in spirit, often talking about fashion, love and all. She's also quite ditsy at times. She believes Yuna has a good fashion sense, and becomes good friends with her; as her fashion sense reminded her of her mother, a tropical fashion designer. Her father is a doctor. She not only has a rather brave personality, like Yuna; but she has a sweet and gentle personality too. Kouji (Kenny) has a crush for Sae, unbeknownst to her, and Piko (Penny) secretly dislikes Sae, but believes that Sae dresses better than she does. Yuna's rivals *'Penny': Penny (Piko in the original version) is Yuna's rival. She is also a black-team karate leader. Is similar to Mertle Edmonds, from the previous films and series. *'Kenny': Kenny (Kouji in the original version) is Piko's older brother, he is always bossed around by her. *'Taka': Penny's friend. His skin is like a langsat-colour skin. He is always bossed around by Penny. *'Masa': Penny's friend. He wears a cap and has orange hair. He is always bossed around by Penny. References Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Lists of Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters nl:Lijst van personages uit Lilo & Stitch